Twin Ciel
by kapurisudesu
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are two twins from birth, but being pushed to far can make people snap. Rated because of the nature, Lizzy involved, Slightly insane!Ciel. ONE-SHOT!


**Kapu-chan: HEYYA PEOPLE!**

**Inner-kapu: Yo... so yeah, we decided to upload this one-shot-**

**Kapu-chan: YUP YPU! AND! We wrote this as an essay to be based off a poem, so we chose the poem 'Sister Maude'... yeah**

**Inner-kapu: Don't interrupt, rude child...**

**Kapu-chan: Sorry inner... so yeah! Read, enjoy (hopefully OwO) and!**

**Inner-kapu: DON'T FUCKING FLAME US!**

**Kapu-chan: Yeah, please don't cause we got some for out first/other story too...**

**Inner-kapu: We react violently to flamers, but if you leave a flame, at least be on an account, or guve us a name, and not one of these 'GUEST' shit things, you fuckers...**

**Kapu-chan: Don't be a bithch inner... so yeah!**

**Together: ENJOY THIS ONE SHOT!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The slowly drizzling rain poured down on london. The city was alive the market, the entertainment and the crowds in general. Yet in the alleys a morbid air hung. The figure, draped in black, stared at the stained wall, red patches seeping through the brick. Blood.

'How has it come to this?' thought the shrouded man, his tall, lean figure oozing pain of memories.

Looking up into the night sky, he closed his eyes, imagining the droplets of his tears, greif mixed up and out of his thoughts. Reaching a trance like state in the sky's tears, wind howling around him, he got lost in his memories, lost in the story of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To start the day, an Earl Grey. Then sconnes and jam - of whichever fruit was in bloom at that time of the year - followed by being dressed. After the butler the children, they would start their daily activities: being tutored in valuble lessons like ettiquette, social conduact and class; having fenceing lessons, the brothers being paired together; and being taught to dance and play instruments gracefully, which neither child liked. This was daily life for the Phantomhive children, and it never changed for the two. Sebastian and Ciel.

The two were identical in almost every way: they looked so similar. Both had the Phantomhive hair - coal black with long bangs, completely straight. Sebastians hair had a windswept quality to it, and was longer, brushing his collarbones and shortening to his nape at the back in layers giving him a dangerous edge. Ciel's hair was much more orderly, his being slicked back with oil and making it look sleek and sophisticated. They also both had the deep green eyes, eyes that could have put any first class emerald presented to shame. However, in the right light, Sebastians would flash red, as if possesed by the devils...

The two were enigmas for all those around the Phantomhive manor, with many of the servants and butlers wondering what the two would do when they were older. Who knew?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a sombre day at the Phantomhive manor. Well, what was left of it. Sebastian and Ciel had been away, doing business in York when they had recieved an urgent letter, and had their carriage and driver take them home as soon as possible. Since they were both now twelve, their father father had seen it fit that they should start conducting business as preperation for their futures as heads of the Phantomhive family. After tearfull goodbyes from their mother, they has left. Yet all that was left now was a pile of burnt and smouldering rubble. It was then that the two brothers friendship slowly, but surely, cracked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been four years since it happened. The fire, it was deliberate - a failed assassination attempt - to bring down the last of the Phantomhive family in one fell swoop. The killer was caught, recieving a court marshial for the attempted murder and xtinction of her magesty the queens loyal watchdogs. The attack broke Ciel. He had fits in the night, screaming down the new manor. Episodes during lessons where his brother Sebastian would recieve the brunt of his anger. The moodswings were constant, Sebastian, again, having to wait them out and getting the brunt of it.

His sanity slipped slowly away, sinking, turning Ciel's heart black with rage. Sebastian could see each day, a sliver of his brothers humanity driven away. It killed him inside out to see his brother, his twin hurting so much. It broke his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warm summers day shone through the the bright coloured pains of the manor hall, creating a rainbow of colour spackled around the vast room. The two men had grown, handsom and strong. Sebastian into a kind and caring heart, sweet laughter being voiced every moment, accompanied by his deep barritone voice that was filled with sin and promises. Ciel into the mysterious character, his shaded character a perfect opposite to his twin brother, yet the pair fit so well together. Sebastian ofter coaxing small smiles - true smiles- out of the shorter sibling when it was least expected, and Ciel calming his brothers slightly hysterical moments, when the laughter turned dark with forbidden memories.

Yet, now there was another...

A young lady. Another aristocrat, a miss Elizabeth Middleford. Her hair blonde, not yellow, a deep golder colour. The blonde of her hair complimented her big doe eyes, a jaded green shade, bright with a healthy shine - open to read like a book. A voice of finches, harmonies, able to calm all of those listening.

Yet she was a curse in disguise. After the fire, Sebastian and Ciel had worked to fix their bond. The new link was fragile and easy to shatter, all of it depending on the mental stability of Ciel and the light-heartedness of Sebastian. It held.

Then Lizzy came. With her sweet smile, of sunshine, bursting with love, she drew their hearts. Both of the brothers falling for her kind soul. Lizzy could only love one.

And so whilst Lizzy and Sebastian frolliked about, lost in their lovesick gazes, Ciel again decended into the darkness, unable to stop without his dear brothers guidence and support. When Sebastian stopped to notice , could he see Ciel's pain? No, of course not! With a mask of sarcasm and wit, Ciel bore on. His decend to tradgedy...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quiet, too quiet. The night had fallen, so silence was to be expacted, but this... it felt was it? Where was Ciel?

Sebastian leapt up from the chair and threw onm his frock coat, cloak and top hat. Grabbing his cane from the hook, he left the Phantomhive town house, and clacked off down the street. The streets were silent. 'How Peculiar,' thought Sebastian as his footsteps and taps of his cane echoed through the empty streets and drafty alleys.

He sped up, the eerie night making his heart speed up, his blood rush to his ears and goosebumps rise across the span of his liquid milk skin. Turning the corner to Lizzie's townhouse, he stopped dead.

The ddor was off it's hinges, slowly and softly creaking in the wind, the red paint cracked like a spiders web, the centre being a large dent in the door.

Sebastian leapt up the stairs, taking three at a time and rushed into the living room.

"LIZZY! ELIZABETH!" he called out in desperation, He knew it was futile; the house was empty. And so the hunt began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian roamed the streets, his movements mechanical and precise, just like the last three hours. The police were searching, and two officers of scotland yard had seen fit to accompany him as brother to and being himself one of the queens watchdogs.

He looked a mess. His normally neatly windswept hair was now looking more like a birdsnest, long tendrils of black crawling down to his accented collarbones and sharp facial clothes were crumpled and looked as if they had been thrown on him in great haste. His eyes like smouldering crimson with flashed of jade in the twilight, punctuated with green flashes as they ran under the streetlamps, had an aura of desperation in them. The pools of alternating red and green pulled you in, and you couldn't help but be sorry for him and feel his pain.

Then... THERE! In the nearby alley, he saw a figure. A bit shorter that him, well tailored, and a similar look about them to him. Who was it?

He coldn't put a finger to him but, he coloud to the unmoving woman at his feet.

"LIZZY!" he screamed out breaking the glass like image.

Lizzy. His Lizzy. Sebastians blood ran cold. Her beautiful blonde hair was splayyed around her, matted and tangled with the pool of crimson on the blood soaked ground; you couldn't tell where hair ended and blood began. It was like a nightmare scene, one he desperatly wanted to wake up from. Her once healty porcelain skin was now a sickly ghost white, marred with deep purple and blue hand prints on her neck. Bruises... A think trickle of the life giving liquid slid from the side of her mouth. She was gone.

Sebastian saw red as he ran blindlt to the scene, shouting obsceneties at the familiar stranger looming in the dark. Just as he was about to upper cut his jaw, the stranger turned, making Sebastian freeze in his tracks.

CIEL?! His heart broke for the second time that night, and again a third time when he saw his dear betraying brothers face. A grin. No, not a smirk, or any of his other usual sarcastic looks; it was a full blown glasglow grin, plastered across his face.

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore, the strain of losing his love and only family left all in one night being too much for him. He collapsed, looking into the face of his brother... no, the demon his brother had become... without a soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here he was, standing in the slowly drizzling rain that poured down on London. Sebastian stared an the patch of deep crimson.

Just like that night, just a few weeks ago, his lovely little Lizzy.

Ciel had been arrested, declared insane, and had been carted off to the asylum. Ciel... His brother! Or was he? Do brothers, twins, do that to each other? He loved her. Sebastian didn't know. Ciel cracked.

Looking up at the sky he brought himself back to reality. Would it have made a difrence if they had realised? Probably not. Swiftly and quietly turning he slunk back to the main road, getting lost in the noise. He would move on, whilst casting a glance back to the blood stained alley, but he would never forget. Not Lizzy, and Never his twin brother... Ciel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kapu-chan: So yeah, the end!**

**Inner-kapu: remember what we said at the start!**

**Kapu-chan: Reviews and follows and faves and stuff are welcome, but please...**

**Inner-kapu: FLAMERS CAN PISS OFF! Please? OwO**

**Together: THANKS FOR READING, WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, JA NE!**


End file.
